In the memory module environment of a computer, electro-mechanical connectors, referred to as “connectors”, are used to accommodate memory modules and establish an electrical connection between the memory module and other computer system components. A memory module is a collection of memory chips e.g. DRAMs mounted on a single substrate or a small printed circuit board. As is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1, a connector 101 typically comprises a mating portion 102 into which the memory module 103 is removably insertable to establish the electrical connection. The portion of the connector wherein the electrical connection is made is referred to as the “contact”.
A single memory module 103 when inserted in the connector 101 is referred to as a “single in-line memory module” (“SIMM”). A SIMM is a memory module with contacts only on one side; actual DRAMs may be only on one side of the memory module PC board or substrate. A DIMM (double in-line memory module) is a variation of a SIMM in that a DIMM is a single memory module but comprises two rows of contacts, one on each side of the memory module PC board or substrate; actual DRAMs are also on both sides of the board or substrate. A single SIMM is installed into a single SIMM connector and a single DIMM is installed into a single DIMM connector.
To allow for incrementally increasing the amount of available memory to the computer, redundant connectors are provided to receive addition memory modules in the memory module environment.
In use, installed memory modules generate heat that must be dissipated. One way to dissipate the heat is to blow cooling air around and between the installed modules. However, if the installed modules are crowded together and/or if they are located in inaccessible areas in the memory environment, the cooling air will tend to take a path of least resistance and pass over the unoccupied space, instead of passing by the installed memory modules. Consequently, the installed memory modules are not effectively cooled.
In the prior art, one attempt to address the problem of air by-passing installed memory modules has been to install dummy memory modules in unoccupied connectors to eliminate paths of least resistance in the memory module environment. A sheet of plastic shaped like a SIMM or DIMM can also be used for this purpose. A problem with this solution is that since the dummy module or the plastic sheet, when inserted in the connector, rubs the contacts, the contacts prematurely wear and/or accumulate debris and film, causing degradation of the electrical connection between the subsequently installed memory modules and the connector.
Another prior art attempt to address the problem of air by-passing installed memory modules has been to install sheet metal in strategic areas of the memory module environment to control air flow. However, this solution is not always feasible due to lack of available space in the memory module environment to accommodate the sheet metal. Besides, this solution tends to be relatively expensive as the sheet metal has to be customized for each environment.
Yet another attempt to address the problem of air by-passing the installed memory modules has been to install the memory modules evenly throughout the available space in the memory module environment so as to eliminate paths of least resistance to air flow. However, this solution also is not always feasible if the design requires that the modules are clustered together.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better solution to ensure that cooling air is effectively directed around installed memory modules in a memory environment without compromising the electrical contacts in the connectors. There is also a need for a solution that is relatively inexpensive and suitable for use in industry-standard connectors. Embodiments of the present invention provide a novel solution to these needs.